Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Rollback/SoPretentious -- 2
I meet the qualifications, and I would make an excellent addition to the rollbacker squad. So, I am applying. The purpose of a rollbacker is to re-name pages with errors in the title. That is why there is a qualification stating that applying users must know the wiki naming conventions. Every word in a title must be capitalized, except words like "the", "and", "or", "an", "in" etc. The words that are not supposed to be capitalized are articles, prepositions, and coordinating conjunctions. Also, "to" in an infinitive is not to be capitalized. An infinitive is when "to" is followed by a verb. The requirements state that an applying user must have 450 article edits, which I have 501. Another requirement is two months on the wiki, and I have been on the wiki since 06/08/14. Here is my contributions, if you look through I'm sure you will also find 25 cases where I have removed vandalism. It's not a requirement to have both of these, so I'm actually over-qualified. In my previous attempt to apply for rollbacker, it was mentioned that my inactivity was the main reason for neutral votes. I have returned; I now have all day to devote to Creepypasta, and my own laptop. My last 50 edits have spanned today and yesterday. Please vote on this application, only two users voted on the last one. Have a nice day. Deadline: 4/29/15 USER~TALK~EDITS 23:38, April 22, 2015 (UTC) - I noticed that your edits are good, but before about two-three mouths ago, you weren't active at all. We need active rollbacks! I love that you fixed that though! So, I think your ready/not ready -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 01:30, April 23, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords On the condition that your activity stays as it has been for the past couple of weeks. Originally, I was going to go neutral for the same reason as on your previous application, but since the beginning of this month your activity has greatly improved. You clearly have a very good grasp of English grammar & a good eye for quality, so, as long as your activity stays solid, I don't see why you shouldn't get the rights. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:34, April 23, 2015 (UTC) I support your application, but only because I don't see much activity from the rollbacker team (while you are helping out a lot). I see that you are making a lot of edits and generally helping out, but in all honesty, in some of your edits you change pointless stuff. Like adding dashes in place of commas, changing single dashes to double (em) dashes and sometimes changing the flow of a sentence (by adding full stops in places where the author had put a comma). If you are a bit more careful with how much you edit a story in the future, you'll have my full support. But overall, I believe you will be a very useful addition to the team despite of all that. MrDupin (talk) 12:28, April 25, 2015 (UTC) You've been making solid edits and definitely stepped up your activity. Although occasionally you make changes to things that aren't necessarily incorrect, I actually agree with the changes as I lean more towards Chicago MoS, and it appears you do as well. I've only caught a couple things that I had to change, which were mistakes anyone could make. I accidentally rolled an edit last night because the screen jumped and made me click rollback, but it was a good coincidence because it showed me an edit that proved you definitely have a good grip on proper grammar (an issue with was/were when used with non-plural group words that most people are confused by). I see no reason why you shouldn't be part of the team. I advise keeping our Style Guide bookmarked for reference on certain things. Although we allow for spelling differences and some punctuation differences, there are certain style choices we stick with. We may drop you a message from time to time until we get completely on the same page, but so far you're pretty much there. Keep up the good work; I'm sure you'll do great. Jay Ten (talk) 13:18, April 25, 2015 (UTC)